Bow of Want
| image = Bow of Want.png | found = Weaponsmith Ornifex | weapon-type = Bow | atk-type = Projectile/Strike | phys-atk = 40 | phys-def = - | mag-atk = - | mag-def = - | fire-atk = - | fire-def = - | ltn-atk = 40 | ltn-def = - | dark-atk = - | dark-def = - | psn-atk = - | psn-def = - | bld-atk = - | bld-def = - | counter = 100 | petrify-def = - | poise-dmg = 5 | curse-def = - | stability = 10 | durability = 70 | weight = 2.0 | shot-range = 50 | str-req = 9 | dex-req = 20 | int-req = - | fth-req = 18 | str-bonus = C | dex-bonus = A | mag-bonus = - | fire-bonus = - | ltn-bonus = C | dark-bonus = - }} The is a bow in Dark Souls II. Availability The Bow of Want can be obtained by trading the Soul of Nashandra and 10,000 souls with Weaponsmith Ornifex. Characteristics While the Bow of Want appears to have unimpressive scaling with strength and faith (lightning), it generally performs much better than most other bows, excluding the Dragonrider Bow, though the latter lacks a unique attack and has a much more costly attack pattern. This bow is very useful ''for faith-based builds/characters who wish to have a reliable ranged weapon when their own offensive miracles are exhausted. Players can get the most out of this bow by using lightning arrows, as it complements the bow's innate lightning damage. Interesting to note, pressing either the parry or the heavy attack button (if the Bow of Want is in your right or left hand, respectively) will use a special attack. This attack fires a bolt of lightning visually similar to a Sunlight Spear, at the cost of 10 durability per use. The attack does significantly more damage than normal arrows, and doesn't consume any arrows. In order to properly free aim this attack, you'll need to zoom in on where you're shooting first, before using the special attack. Despite it not having the full power of the miracle it appears to fire off, it still inflicts sizable damage, especially when reinforced to +5, and the spear-like projectiles are also capable of appreciable poise damage, and because of the lightning damage it will spread lightning around in water and does significant damage and also can cause players to lose their poise. The Bracing Knuckle Ring +2 is also a great complement to the bow, as it will allow the player to use the Bow of Want's special attack a total of 13 times, before it breaks on the 14th use. Without the ring, the player will only have 6 total shots, before it breaks on the 7th. Notes * Due to similar attribute requirements, this bow could be seen as a possible offset of the Darkmoon Bow from [[Dark Souls|''Dark Souls]]. The only real difference is the fact the Bow of Want inflicts lightning damage and is classified as a 'long bow', instead of the Darkmoon Bow's magic damage and classification as a 'shortbow'. Category:Dark Souls II: Weapons Category:Dark Souls II: Bows Category:Dark Souls II: Boss Soul Weapons